


A Lovely Sunday Morning

by die_traumerei



Series: Bike Girls [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Crowley wakes up to cuddles, kisses, her gorgeous girlfriend's body, and some interesting news about said gorgeous girlfriend's shitty ex and a Bentley. Really, it's the perfect Sunday morning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Bike Girls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	A Lovely Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little ficlet, inspired by metas, fan art, and really missing writing these disasters. Although for once, they're not the disasters!
> 
> CW: mention of past injuries to A & C, both serious and minor. Mention of major injuries to another character.
> 
> Set very vaguely between On Love and Lust and Crowley And the Extremely On-Brand Proposal. Chronology is not this series' strong point.

The sun was shining, and birds were singing. Crowley had not yet opened her eyes, but of course she could hear the birds, and feel the warmth of the sun on her shoulder. It only encouraged her to doze longer and deeper, snuggling closer to her own personal source of warmth and soft.

Aziraphale was an early-riser which was annoying in a kind of existential way, but she was the most polite morning person Crowley had ever met. She didn't chatter on, or try to wake Crowley up, and she didn't go _jogging_ , or other unendurable things like that.

(“Why would I talk at you?” she'd asked, genuinely confused when Crowley had brought it up. “You're sleepy, that's rude. And I don't  _want_ to talk in the mornings. I need to be quiet, and check in with myself and...and get used to being in the world. I can't handle much stimulation, even from you.”

Crowley had drawn her in for the best, longest, gentlest hug she could manage. Aziraphale's autism was sometimes a little rough for both of them, but the rest of the time? It made her girlfriend who she was in so many ways, and Crowley loved the way Aziraphale's brain worked and the way she was in the world.

Being left the fuck alone until a decent hour was not a small part of that, it must be said.)

So it was that on a sunny Sunday morning, Crowley got to wake up slow and sweet, easing her way awake under golden sunlight and nuzzling up to her girlfriend's hip. They'd made love for hours the night before, experimenting, going slow, finding new places to taste, new things that made the other very, very happy. She still felt a little swollen between her legs, and stretching was practically another orgasm. Crowley was  _happy_ , deliriously happy, when she opened her eyes and smiled up at her angel.

“Hullo,” Aziraphale said, smiling down at her and petting her hair softly. “I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” Crowley said, kissing her hip. It was big and soft and strong. There were little dimples all over it. It had briefly been wrapped around Crowley's head the night before, and she felt her body go even softer and easier at the memory. She sighed happily and basically crawled into Aziraphale's lap like an overgrown cat, one arm sliding around her waist. “Been up long?”

“Mmm, perhaps two hours?” Aziraphale rubbed Crowley's back. “Beautiful, beautiful woman. I've had some...odd news. Are you up for talking?”

“Uh huh.” Crowley nuzzled this new leg, kissing just above Aziraphale's knee. There was a little scar there, from where a cat had scratched her a few weeks ago. It would fade with a little more time, but Crowley liked to kiss it until then. She loved to kiss all of Aziraphale, this just made a nice target.

“Do you remember Dagon? I think you met her when she came to visit, just after, uh, our second picnic.”

Crowley winced. “Ooof. Yes, I do. Cute, a bit weird.”

“You're cute and a bit weird. _I'm_ cute and a bit weird,” Aziraphale said absently, scrolling through her phone. She paused to type something.

“You're stunningly beautiful. And eccentric,” Crowley allowed.

“I'm weird, I need to be in a much higher tax bracket to make eccentric,” Aziraphale teased. “Well. Uh. She texted me. Apparently Gabrielle was hit by a car last night.”

“Mmm. Is the car okay?” Crowley mumbled, nuzzling the crease of Aziraphale's hip. Sitting up as she was, it made the yummiest fold under her belly.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale couldn't help laughing. “She's really badly hurt!”

“Not to be a bitch, but why do I care?” Crowley kissed the side of Aziraphale's stomach, now fully curled up in her lap. She really _didn't_ care. Gabrielle had been physically, emotionally and verbally abusive. Aziraphale was still in therapy, and they still sometimes had to work together to help her unlearn things like expecting to be belittled, or hit. As far as Crowley was concerned, there was a hero in this story and it wasn't that awful woman.

“No, that's fair,” Aziraphale said. “I don't really care myself, but Dagon just wanted to let me know. It's not like I'll go visit her or anything. She's...oh, gosh. Full-body cast for six months, Dagon says. Wow.”

“Mmm,” Crowley said, kissing up further, nuzzling soft folds. _Her_ body didn't create new and wonderful surfaces to kiss whenever she moved, which she thought was a real failing on her part.

“She'll be at the same rehab centre we were,” Aziraphale said. It had been easier for them to both stay there for the worst of their injuries; with Aziraphale's legs as they were, there was simply no way she could get around easily until she could get smaller casts, and Crowley needed a little more help too.

“My condolences to the nursing staff,” Crowley said, having put off kissing Aziraphale's breasts what she felt was a decent amount of time. She made a mental note to buy the whole staff dinner again; they really had been absolutely wonderful, especially to Aziraphale. And they'd helped Crowley arrange to have a chair lift installed on the stairs so they could both come home a little earlier. It was still there; it didn't take up _so_ much room and it rather came in handy if they had something heavy to carry upstairs. Also that time Crowley sprained her ankle. And the time Aziraphale messed up her knee. Look, it was a useful bit of kit!

“Oh, God, yes,” Aziraphale said. “Huh, funniest thing. Dagon says it was a really old-fashioned car that hit her. A Bentley?”

“Again, I hope the car's okay,” Crowley said. She was putting off nipple time, because she was a virtuous woman who understood that pleasure delayed was pleasure increased. Also she had her face buried in Aziraphale's cleavage and didn't want to move.

“You are _awful_ ,” Aziraphale said.

“I'm _right_ ,” Crowley said. “Good Bentley.”

Aziraphale gave in and laughed, and set her phone aside. “Well, it's not our problem. C'mere, I love you. I get tiddy time too.”

Crowley laughed and sat up, straddling Aziraphale's hips and sighing happily as her girlfriend started to kiss her way down her chest, tilting her head back as Aziraphale lapped at one of her nipples. She rubbed Crowley's back and sides as she started to suckle, a nice little Sunday-morning cuddle, making a perfect day even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
